des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantinople Design Mission
= Quest chain – “Hello = = from the other side”By Filippo Casola 1702870 = Concept Hook: You found a piece of journal where the author is wondering if his brother is still alive and well, even though he didn’t hear from him since the Re-Enchantment, where they were separated. Number of Quests: 3 Story summary: During the Re-Enchantment, Constantinople fell into chaos as the portal opened in the middle of a district, while the Bosporus turned red, then becoming the river Styx and splitting the city in half. While this was happening, two brothers were separated on a crumbling bridge over the now river Styx. The player will find a journal of Miraç describing that day and wishing to find once again his brother. In case the player will misses the journal note of Miraç, there will be a small makeshift monument commemorating the loss of people that where on the bridge that day with Miraç’s poem to his brother stick on it. Special content: Each brother will give the player a unique item after the quest is finished. These items are from the respective sides of Constantinople, one will be a magic item, while the other a pure technology item. Locations involved: Styx river side, East Side: Technology District, West Side: Middle/Upper Class. Region involved: Constantinople hub Allied Factions: The Oligarchy of the 12, The Worker’s union. Hostile Factions: Wild rabid monsters, Techno Scrapper. NPC’s involved: Miraç, Arbee Items involved: Miraç’s journal, Arbee’s notes, Quest chart: Ingame information Quest Nr.1: “Hello from the other side” Summary: Find Miraç and talk with him about his long-lost brother Level Range: 40/50 Quest type: Find and talk quest Quest category: One shot quest Unlock condition: The player will be able to access the quest after he reads the journal page found in the trash bin. The player can also unlock the quest by visiting the makeshift monument on the Styx’s side on the East Side: Technology District Closed conditions: The quest will close when the player will talk with Miraç. Another option to close this quest is to find Arbee before talking with Miraç Quest giver: Makeshift Monument, lost journal page NPCs involved: Miraç Items involved: Makeshift Monument, lost journal page Rewards:10 gold 10 silver Experience points: 100 EXP Quest Nr.2: “Hello from the other side part 2” Summary: Explore the area in West Side: Middle/Upper Class and find clues to locate Miraç’s brother Arbee Description: In progress text: Debriefing: Level Range: 40/50 Quest type: Gather quest. Quest category: One shot quest Unlock condition: The player will be able to access the quest after he speaks with Miraç about his long-lost brother. The player will also be able to access it by finding notes around without having unlocked the quest before Closed conditions: The quest will close when the player is going to find all 4 notes scattered around the West Side. Quest giver: Miraç NPCs involved: Miraç, Arbee Items involved: Arbee’s note n°1, Arbee’s note n°2, Arbee’s note n°3, Arbee’s note n°4. Rewards:50 gold 15 silver Experience points: 500 EXP Quest Nr.3: “Hello from the other side part 3” Summary: Escort Arbee back to his brother on the other side of the city Level Range: 40/50 Quest type: Escort quest. Quest category: One shot quest Unlock condition: The player will be able to access the quest after he speaks with Arbee about his brother. Closed conditions: The player will have escorted Arbee to his brother safely. Quest giver: Miraç NPCs involved: Miraç, Arbee Items involved: Miraç’s gun, Arbee’s spell book Rewards: 70 gold 15 silver, Miraç’s gun, Arbee’s spell book Experience points: 1000 EXP